Coalesce
by Twistedamber
Summary: Based on 2009 movie Jason. One gray, foggy morning more people were trespassing on his land and as he watched them mate in his woods a different feeling stirred in his belly. He watched the boy thrust his manhood into the woman in front of him and suddenly..Jason wanted to sink himself into a warm female as well.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Based on 2010 movie Jason. One gray, foggy morning more people were trespassing on his land and as he watched them mate in his woods a different feeling stirred in his belly. He watched the boy thrust his manhood into the woman in front of him and suddenly..Jason wanted to sink himself into a warm female as well.

"Roxie! Wake up, pitt stop!" I groaned and unstuck my cheek from the glass window. Now that my foggy dream was fading away I realized I did need to pee. I didnt mean to fall asleep but I had a late night listening to Layla and Rory get it on..as they did frequently. Sasha was still waiting for me to fully wake up and I focused on her chocolate curls and warm brown eyes.

"Are we almost to this lake or what?" I mumbled and we climbed out of the van, stepping onto a dusty dirt road with a very old fashioned gas station at our backs.

"About ten more miles from here." She smiled and we walked together arm in arm inside of the store. I did my business quickly and washed my hands, let's just say next time I would hold it.

Sasha was waiting for me at the door, bless her. Behind her through the door I could see Rory back in the drivers seat and Layla shotgun.

"Where's Adam and Reed?" I asked.

"Who knows?" She shrugged and pushed the door open for me. "Maybe they're finally fucking it out in the woods."

I laughed. "They're just best friends."

"Sometimes..it seems like more." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't think so."

When we stepped back out into the overcast morning it seemed to have gotten foggier since we left two hours ago. I looked to my right and gestured toward the side yard where they were puffing away before anyone would notice.

"There they are." I said with a smile.

We all piled back into the van and the boys reeked. They were eating through three bags of chips as we drove along the slightly bumpy road past lush green trees.

Sasha was poking and laughing at Adam but I knew she only made fun of their close friendship because she had the hugest crush on him. It was cute, really.

"We are here!" Rory announced from up front and we all stretched, not that it was that long of a trip. We had planned to take the weekend up here to camp since it had been deserted for years, it would be like our getaway but not too far away from home. We all wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time but I didn't want to think about that right now.

We all grabbed our camping gear and tents..coolers and fold out chairs. I looked up at the ominous rickety sign proclaiming it 'Camp Crystal Lake' and a sudden shiver raced over my body giving me goosebumps.

"You okay?" Reed asked me as the others went ahead and started walking through the canopy of overgrown moss and nature.

"Yeah..I could just use a little nap after the fire and smores."I smiled at him. He was cute with his curly brown hair and bright green eyes but I just wasn't interested in anyone like that at the moment. We walked through together and swatted the overgrown tree branches out of our way as we went.

"Crazy we're all graduating next week." He said softly and I nodded. We would all be split up and scattered across the country for the summer and I would miss them.

It took some time to set up all of our tents and build a little fire. I was so hungry that I was the first one digging into the bags of chocolate and marshmallow. I ate four or five before the rest of them even sat next to me to enjoy the fire and snacks.

"I'm probably going to take a nap for a few hours because sommeebodyy," I made a look at Rory and Layla, who were sitting in the same chair making out and touching all over each other as we spoke. "Kept me up all night screwing next door."

"Sorry, Rox." Layla grinned. "We'll make it up to you and find somewhere secluded to screw this time." Well we knew where they would be for a while..

"What about you guys?" I asked Sasha, Adam, and Reed.

"We're going down to the lake." After we ate, the horny little rabbits snuck off into the forest to procreate and the other three changed into swim attire under shorts and tshirts.

"Sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Sasha asked and I nodded.

"I need some peace for a while or I won't make it to the late night campfire ghost stories."

"Never!" She mock gasped and they left back to the car to drive down to the lake. Afterwards everything was quiet and still except for the slight breeze in the trees. It was perfect.

I crawled into the tent I would share with Sasha and took off my pants before snuggling into the blankets and falling asleep almost immediately.

(Jason)

Jason Voorhees was standing calmly in his underground sanctuary unaware of the uninvited guests walking around his camp above him..until..One of the bells rang out jingling loudly, someone had tripped a wire. He grabbed his machete and made his way to the surface without a second thought. He emerged into the summer morning and headed to the location of the tripwire, he didn't get people here often anymore so at first he assumed it to be a deer or some other animal he could hunt for food.

The voices were what caught his attention. Around some shrubbery there was a small clearing where a man and woman lay, naked in the grass.

"Come on, Layla. Get on top..I want to see those titties bouncing." The girl laughed and pushed him up onto his knees.

"Maybe after orgasm number three." The woman layed her head on her folded clothes and lifted her rear up for the mans viewing. From where Jason was standing he could see her breasts and her face and the man wasted no time entering her. Jason had recently been paying more attention to his own throbbing member at times..he discovered how nice it felt to wrap his huge warm hand around it and stroke..

The couple were unaware of his presence yet and he took out his hardening cock to give it a good tug or two. It felt a little better having something to watch than just doing it alone. Suddenly the couple began to moan and cry out that they were coming and Jason spilled his seed all over the grass. It was nice..but it wasn't enough, he wanted more..he wanted to push himself inside a female..to make her cry out and beg for him to push into her harder..

But not this girl..she was taken already. He tucked his member back into his pants and adjusted the wraps around his head before lifting the machete and crashing through the bushes to hack down the couple where they lay. The girl screamed at the sight of him as they usually did and the man stood to appear tall but Jason swung the machete sideways and blood spewed from his cut throat. The girl shrieked and ran..Jason wanted her to run and lead him to her camp. If there were more people he wanted to know. She ran stumbling and gasping still naked and then Jason saw the tents. He grabbed the girl and twisted her neck so hard it snapped. She fell without making a sound to alert the others. He could see two males and another female sitting around the fire and he would come back for them..for now he drug the dead woman to the pit as well.

(Roxie)

I woke to late afternoon light streaming through the material of the tent and the laughing of the others. After putting on my pants I walked out to Sasha, Adam, and Reed sitting around the fire and enjoying themselves.

"Where's the other two?" I asked around chugging some water.

"I don't know. They haven't been back yet ..its been like three and a half hours." Sasha bit her lip.

"What?! We should go look for them!" I stood immediately.

"Relax." Adam laughed as they passed the joint around. "They're just screwing around they probably fell asleep laying around somewhere too."

"Fine." I sat back down. "We'll give them until the sun starts to go down and then we look a little bit, ok?" The rest of them nodded in agreement and in the meantime I enjoyed more smores and maybe a toke or two..

(Jason)

When the sun started to sink he made his way through the dense woods to the camp. There were four figures now gathering shoes and flashlights. He studied the same three from earlier but nothing about them sparked any extra interest. Then he looked at the other girl..the one with the brown hair with pink at the tips. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans and to Jason's delight he could see her nipples hard through the fabric. Her. She was the one. The girl was convincing the others to look for Rory and Layla..the two he had disposed of in no time. Let them search the woods..he would follow and watch..for now.

(Roxie)

"I think we should go look for them now." I said when the sky had turned from sunny to dusky. The boys and Sasha had been drinking quite a bit while we waiting for Layla and Rory. I flipped on my flashlight and was annoyed to find they hadn't even heard me. I guess I'll be going alone..

Me and my new best friend flashlight walked the trail while their happy laughing voices faded in the background. There's no way I would get lost with how loud they were being.

After a few minutes of being alone every little thing started to make my nerves spike. Every wind whoosh and tree groaning..a leaf falling you name it I jumped.

"Why would you even want to fuck in a place like this?" I grumbled and pushed my way through a particularly dense foliage. I pitched forward suddenly and lost my balance a moment and it only aggravated me more. I stood and brushed most of the dirt off of my jeans with a sigh.

"Layla..Rory?!" I called in the dark but no one answered me. The crickets and cicadas had started to make their summer night noises making it too hard to even hear the groups loud mouths. There was a picnic table sitting there alone in the clearing I could barely make it out until I shined the light on it. A sit wouldn't hurt. I took a step towards the bench and suddenly something grabbed my upper arm and jerked me back so hard I landed roughly on my ass! The flashlight went flying and now I couldn't see either!

"Ow." I mumbled..then my eyes adjusted. There was someone standing over me..Rory..Adam..Reed maybe? There's no way the guys grew three feet in a few hours..I was too scared to do anything for a moment. The person bent and picked up the flashlight and shined it right in my face. I blinked against the light and put a hand up to shade my eyes but I still couldn't make out any features. It was now or never I had to get back to the others. I stood and the person put the flashlight down..maybe they were friendly..maybe we were on someone's property and they had come to investigate the voices.

"I have to go." Was all I could think to say and I stepped back once..twice and turned fully to go. I heard the sound of two boot thuds on the earth and then a large hand was around my mouth! The figure was pulling me back with it! I fought. Struggling against this otherworldly strength but it was no use. It's a he, I thought when I felt the large hardness in his pants pressed against my back.

The man pointed next to the bench where I had gone to run. Did he want me to sit?

"I'll sit down." My voice shook in the dark..and I was on the verge of tears. The man grunted in annoyance behind me and I felt him shake his head. He grabbed a small stick off of the ground and I jumped, slightly trying to jerk out of his snakelike grip on me. I watched him toss the stick toward the picnic table and a sudden snap of wood and metal reached my ears so loud I jumped and almost peed!

It was a bear trap..a set bear trap. I had almost walked into it. He..stopped me? He hadn't said a word..maybe he was waiting for me to say something.

"Th-thank you." I said shakily and turned to face him again. My eyes had adjusted but still all I could make out was the huge silhouette and massive shoulders..he was..really tall. I swallowed hard. Maybe he was just trying to warn me about the trap..maybe I could go now..

I stepped away again and he immediately stepped with me..this wasn't good..not at all. I had to make a break for it. One..two..three..! I bolted into the woods and ignored the branches and leaves that scratched my skin and face. I could hear him right behind me..those loud boot thuds stuck in my mind. I could hear them now the faintest sound of sasha laughing reached my ears.

(Jason)

The girl hesitated a moment but it was all he needed to tackle her to the ground. She struggled weakly against his strength in comparison..females usually were weak helpless little things. He held her down with his body..with one hand over her mouth. With his other he curiously lifted her shirt up a bit and touched the skin of her hip. The girl shivered under him and it only fueled him to keep going. His hand gripped her waist now..he could feel her still fighting to get away and it was all wrong. She needed to beg him for it..to lift herself to him like the other woman. Jason didnt know how else to show her what he wanted..what he would take eventually. He thrust his erection still caged in his pants against her and slid his hand up..up her shirt until he grabbed what he was looking for..

She gasped underneath him and suddenly went still..she would beg him..he would make sure of it. He grabbed her and jerked her up a little less gently than he had been handling her.

"Sashhaa!" She screamed into the dark forest and he couldn't have any of that. Jason grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the nearest tree. The girls eyes fluttered closed and he was then able to carry her down underground.

(Roxie)

A sudden sharp headache hit me when I woke and I whimpered. Remembering the large man I jerked up and looked around frantically. The room looked like a cave..with a rocky tunnel leading off somewhere. I went to get up and to my horror found an ankle cuff attached to a sturdy chain that was then clipped to the bed. I couldn't go anywhere.. was Sasha and the guys looking for me by now? Was Layla and Rory also locked up somewhere? A sudden banging had me sitting back down. The large man rounded the corner and I finally got a good look at my captor..if you could call it that. His head was completely wrapped up in a dingy used gauze material..only a slit for his eyes were there.. I wanted to scream..I wanted to cry but I didn't know what would set him off in a negative way.

He walked up to me and looked down..I was afraid to look up at him for long but his hand reached out and it was almost as big as my whole head, but he managed to caress my cheek with the back of his hand rather gently. Then he turned away and left again from where he came.

The tears brimmed over and I cried..what was I going to do now? I looked down at my ankle in a steel trap. I had to get this off. My friends must have been looking for me by now. Layla and Rory must have gotten back and snapped the others out of their tipsy level.

The room wasn't very spacious..obviously intended to be a hideaway napping corner. There was dust on everything and every inch was rock..even the ceiling. I was underground.

Okay, next step was to get my ankle free..the chain was heavier than it looked and clinked loudly with my every move. I paused in between clinks to listen out for boot thuds. There was a plastic box full of sharp looking tools across the room on the table.

I might have been able to stretch across far enough to get a peak inside. Getting both feet on the dusty ground without making noise was a challenge. I held my breath again to listen but it was still quiet.

There was a rickety looking stool between me and the table and I took a clinky few steps almost in reach. I stretched my arm out just barely grazing the box. The metal dug into the skin around my ankle but I pulled harder. Maybe my ankle would just slip out..I laughed under my breath. What did this stranger want from me anyway?

He had actually had made it very clear what he wanted in the woods. If it had been Sasha out here alone he would have snatched her up also.

Okay...I took in a deep breath and leaned my stomach onto the stool so I can lean and stretch a little farther but I still couldn't reach the box. The stool! I picked it up and used the legs to scoot the box closer to the edge. Yes! It scooted closer to me and my heart began to thud erratically. I could do this..

Thud...thud...

Oh, shit! The boots! I knocked the box too hard in my haste and it crashed to floor with an earsplitting combination of sounds. Breaking glass, screwdrivers, tweezers, and random little bolts and metal pieces rolled everywhere.

Shit.. there was no getting around that now. What would he do? He must have heard the crash because his steps came faster and louder. I grabbed the stool and set it back up..maybe he would think the box just fell. I hopped back onto the bed and slid to the corner and then he was there in the open entrance to the room. He almost reached the ceiling..

He looked at the mess for a moment and then..he approached me, taking his time as though he were preying on me. The closer he got the more I started to shake and hyperventilate. He slipped a key out of his front pocket and unlocked my ankle.. I sat there on the dingy sheets and didn't move an inch, I was afraid to.

Suddenly his large hand reached out and brushed against my nipple. I jerked back with a small gasp and realized they were both hard through my thin shirt. I crossed my arms over them. He didn't like that... His hand wrapped around my whole ankle and I squeaked when he yanked my leg so hard I slid and laid flat on my back. He grabbed both of my legs and pulled me the rest of the way.. his erection hit me between the legs with such force it gave me jolt of pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut

'This can't be happening...this can't be happening.'

"Roxxiieee!" Was that...Sasha? I opened my teary eyes. My captor had heard her too..a suddenly loud jingling close by made me jump and I looked around until I found the bells attached to the walls. The man with the wraps dropped my legs and backed out of the room into the shadows of the tunnel. I took a deep breath...he forgot to lock me..

I rose on shaky legs and slowly crept down the dark tunnel, hoping to find an exit. To escape.

Eventually I came to a dead end and there was a hatch looking door in the ceiling. The man was tall enough to lift himself through but I would have to find something to climb on..the stool. I ran back to the bedroom and grabbed the stool. The sharp objects on the ground caught my attention again and I grabbed the screwdriver.

Okay..I got this. Running back to the hatch and placing the stool, I held the screwdriver between my teeth tasting rust and metal as I lifted myself up..up..I needed to workout more. I managed to get through with a sigh. I...was in a school bus.

"Look..it's a bus!" Sasha! I leapt up and threw myself at the door.

"Sasha! Reed! Adam!"

"Roxie! There you are!" Reed shined his flashlight in my direction. It took both of the boys to pry the door back open and I all but fell out.

"Roxie..what happened? You're sweating and covered in dirt." Sasha's beer breath fanned over me and I welcomed it. "We still haven't found Rory and Layla."

"We probably won't" Adam laughed.

"Nobody screws this long!" Sasha argued. "Not even the humping bunnies."

"We need to leave!" They stopped bickering and focused back on me.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked, flinging the flashlight around playfully. "We still have plenty of beer to drink!"

"No..you don't understand..," Those boot thuds kept replaying in my mind. "We aren't alone!"

"Roxie, you're scaring me." Sasha whimpered.

Suddenly, Adam let out a huge cough and a warm spray of blood hit Sasha. She shrieked and shrieked.

"What the fuck!" Reed yelled next to him, looking at the arrow now lodged in Adams throat! It was the man! I saw him standing in the treeline half hidden in shadows.

Reed bailed. He dropped the flashlight and ran crashing through the trees shouting profanities.

The man stood and stared at me for a moment before vanishing completely it seemed. Sasha was whimpering with her hands over her ears.

I had to try my best not to look at Adam or I would lose it, too.

"Sasha, come on." I tugged on her arm. "We have to go..!" I tried to pull her with me but she wouldn't come. She was gasping and crying on the ground now.

Suddenly Reed screaming as though he were in pain echoed around the dark forest and I got chills. As soon as he was done with Reed we were next..

That seemed to snap Sasha out of her trance and she stood..running in a completely random direction.

"Hey! Wait!" I caught up and shined the flashlight along the ground. "Watch out for bear traps."

"Bear traps?!" She yelled.

"Shhhh, yes. Bear traps." That's the last thing I wanted..more than being cuffed to a dirty cot.

"Sasha! Roxie!" Reeds voice called to us from far away. I got goosebumps but Sasha was on a rescue mission trying to move through the trees towards his screams.

"We can't!" I gasped, trying to pull her back to me but her eyes flashed at me angrily in the moonlight.

"We came after you!"

And now we're all dying...

She disappeared, running through the brush and I eventually could hear her screaming also. I was alone.. I dropped to the ground and buried my head in my hands..all I could picture was my leg getting snapped in half by a set bear trap. I had to get out of here though..I had to try..and I owed it to everyone else to look for Rory and Layla.

I stood and gripped the flashlight in my cold, clammy hands. Everything was blurry looking past my tear filled eyes and I started to walk, clearly checking my next step before I took it. After a few minutes, I looked up and shrieked.

(Jason)

He silently watched her carefully check her steps as she walked. She learned to check the ground for traps quickly. He hadn't locked her in..so her escaping wasn't her fault, but his. There would be no punishment this time..he was eager to continue what had been interrupted. When her body hit his in that one spot..he almost came undone..almost losing his restraint. He still might. The pretty girl looked up and screamed at seeing him..

She turned with the flashlight and ran no longer watching her steps. She was running towards the slope down to the lake. Jason followed behind her..running at a set pace and listening with years of acquired hunting skills. The chase was making him rock hard..he would let her run and then he would take her take her to the camp showers..she was muddy.

(Roxie)

"Shit!" I gasped. I tripped over a low hanging branch and cold water soaked through my shirt. It was the lake..a round trip from the lake to the campsite to his secret underground bus tunnel. He was herding me back around..like a sheep. I grabbed onto the dock and tried to pull myself up but I dropped back in the water. The shore then.. I swam back to the shore and let my burning arms take a rest. Laying on my back and gasping for air I looked up at the stars. They were really pretty. He was suddenly standing over me, looking down. The man reached for me and I threw up my arms as though I had the strength to fight still.

"You killed all my friends." I hissed when I was pulled to my feet. "And I'm next, right?" He tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at me.

"Say something!" I yelled at him. Suddenly his blood crusted machete was pointed at my chest and I stepped back. He grabbed one of my wrists and put my hand between his legs..I was intimidated. I'd never had sex before.

"I don't know how..layla would have been better! Sasha, even! They aren't virgins!" Weren't.

He didn't seem to know what I was talking about or he didn't care. Maybe that's why he picked me..how could you guess who was a virgin anyway? The sharp tip of his blade dug into my back and I got his message loud and clear. Walk.

His machete guided me but I didn't think we were going back to the bus..maybe he had a special place to take me out. It was a rundown building with overgrown vines and weeds. The machete disappeared and his rough hand grabbed the back of my neck to force me through the doorway. It was dark here too but my steps echoed on some kind of tile and I spotted the open room with three shiny showerheads along the top..no stalls or curtains of course.

I looked at the man.

"Am I that muddy?" The tip of his machete lifted the bottom of my shirt. I knew what that meant too. Strip. I did..slowly, removing my shirt and shoes..then my jeans. I crossed my arms over my breasts and turned on the faucet..I left my underwear on and he let me. My bra was still sitting in my tent at camp.

He watched me shower though...every move I made I could see the subtle moving of his head as he followed me. I tried to wash my skin clean as fast as I could.

(Jason)

He supposed she would need new clothes although he did like the t shirt she had now. He tossed her the dirty clothes as she stood under the water and she seemed to understand his hints. Wash the clothes, too.

She did..rinsing and ringing out as much dirt as possible. His eyes kept falling to her chest..looking at those pretty pink tips made his mouth water.

Like a pet in a new home she needed time to adjust..he wasn't giving her time to adjust. Jason held out his hand and she looked at him a moment while figuring out what he wanted. There was going to be a lot of that. She put her wet clothes in his hand and she watched him clothespin it up on the line closer to the ceiling. He preferred her the way she was now but she needed something else to wear. There was a locker with extra camp counselor t shirts.. she could wear those. He went to the locker and grabbed a few while the shower squeaked off. Jason came back and reluctantly looked away as he handed her a shirt. The girl took it and immediately put it on..it was large enough to cover her to her thighs and she pulled her shoes back on but Jason hadn't intended to make her walk. He patiently watched her as she rung the water out of her hair and combed through it as best she could with her fingers.

He reached out and touched the pink tips of her hair. She had frozen up, of course, holding her breath maybe..waiting to see what he would do. Jason couldn't help it he reached down and lightly touched one of her hard tips. She didn't pull away this time so he touched it again and then the other one. That's when she pulled back but he saw the subtle hints..her breathing had gotten slightly heavier and her eyes glazed over...Jason was also patient.


	2. Chapter 2

(jason)

The girl laid in the bed, ankle firmly locked in place, she was trembling still and watching him with wide eyes. She was afraid to sleep but she needed sleep..he could tell from the purple shadows under her eyes. Was it him keeping her awake or the crashing wind and rain from the storm that had started? Sometimes really loud thunder made his heart rattle in his chest too. When he couldn't sleep his mother would hold him in her arms..

Jason stood slowly and approached closer to sit on the bed. Her eyes fearfully watched every movement and he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. It's okay, He tried to say. This is your home now.

"Please..," She whispered and her voice sent a pleasant shiver up his back. "Please..let me go. I promise I won't trespass ever again. I'm sorry."

He just shook his head. Didn't she understand he wanted her here? She wouldn't be breathing otherwise. She didn't need to be sorry. Jason let his fingers feel her soft cheek and then he was moving to lay behind her. She just needed sleep..and so did he..

(Roxie)

My heart was thudding again as I watched him move to lay down behind me..and how far would I get with my ankle chain anyway? So, I let him. His arm wrapped around my middle and pulled me into him. He was hard again..

I suddenly got a good whiff of him..he obviously didn't shower often if at all but he didn't smell bad. His scent reminded me of the forest and..the wind..

A loud clap of thunder had me jumping in the dark and the man's warm hand rubbed soothing circles on my left thigh. He was trying to comfort me..how could you murder people and then turn into..into..this..

Too bad I couldn't get the chain off of my ankle..or could I? He had put the key in his pocket. I looked at our bodies touching..saw the little metal outline of the key there. I could wait until he fell asleep and sneak my hand in there or..I could get him out of his pants and then grab the key. If I were being honest that seemed like an easier option.. let's just go with sneaking my hand in there.

I waited. Listening to the wooshing of the wind and rain above us. You would never know if it was day or night down here..

I didn't remember nodding off for a bit but when I opened my eyes it was quiet and still..maybe the storm stopped. He was asleep. His breathing was deep and his arm was limp hanging over me. I took a slow deep breath and reached my arm over his to lightly feel his pocket. The key was there..I could feel it.

My finger hooked in the little metal ring and I lightly pulled. He stirred and I froze where I was not daring to let go of this piece of my freedom. I pulled it the rest of the way out and..it jingled. Loudly. His arm moved from around me and I quickly balled the keys into my fist to hide them.

He was going to find out I took them unless I turned over and layed on them; I was pantsless at the moment.. but if I turned over I'd have to face him. Face the wraps at least. Slowly moving to put the key in my other hand..I slowed and stopped. Even if I did get away..would I even get away? How many times would I attempt to escape before he lost his patience? Before he shot me down with an arrow or that machete of his? I pictured myself tripping and rolling like I had earlier but this time rolling into another set bear trap or some other trap of equal agony..and to do it blindly in the dark? He was fast...and quiet.

Trust. He let me shower..maybe he'll let me go again..or to some kind of kitchen for food..I could tell him I was hungry..that I had to pee..anything but I had to be smart about this. Sasha had just run around screaming and look how that helped her. I swallowed back my tears and emotions and put the key back in his pocket.

After that, I turned to face him and managed to keep my ankle cuff quiet.

His eyes were open. Looking at me. Did he see me take the keys and put them back or did he wake up when I turned? My heart was thudding so hard again..my anxiety was through the roof and I did my best not to vomit at the thought of him touching me.

I reached for his hand and he jerked it back all of a sudden. I moved again slower this time and took his large hand in mine. I kept eye contact with him the entire time and it killed me..but I slid his hand under my shirt and placed it on my breast. He didn't hesitate to explore..and I closed my eyes, pretending to be anywhere but there. His fingers pinched and pulled at my hard nipple..the little sparks of pleasure flying between my legs were too much.

"I'm really hungry." I said to him, sounding as helpless as possible. "Is there a kitchen or something here?"

The man nodded his head at my question..gave one final pleasant touch before digging the keys out and unlocking my ankle again.

This time he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the hatch. He wasn't taking chances this time.

He sat me down on a hard bench in the old dining hall and I hoped whatever he brought me didn't contain a dust bunny. After he sat me down he pointed the machete at the seat and then tapped the table with his weapon. Stay.

I nodded..I didn't intend on leaving yet. Not until I learned my surrounding area and where the traps were set up. Besides I had been thinking on the way over here and I just needed to make it back to our tents and find the car keys..after that I could leave this place in the rearview.

He came back from a side door and thumped a can down in front of me, next came a decently dust free metal fork. I used the fork to pop the tab up and then pulled off the lid. Mixed fruit. And it still looked edible. I scarfed it down with him watching the entire time.

He suddenly stood the minute I was finished and put his weapon back in its sheath at his hip. I stopped him when he went to lift me again.

"I want to walk. I like exercise." It was the truth..I had been on the volleyball team with Sasha..the boys on the football team and Layla our cheerleader. I pushed back the new wave of sadness but I'm sure it still showed on my face. I was surprised he let me walk in front of him back through the door and out into the early morning ..it was still dark the sun hadnt risen yet but it was going to. I loved this time of day and it felt like fall not summer. I looked up and watched the trees sway almost violently in the cool breeze. A few emerald colored leaves danced to the ground with every gust.

The breeze traveled our way and it whipped my hair around giving me a sudden feeling of home..of me walking to school in the morning. I smiled and pushed my locks behind my ears. Behind the first breeze came a sudden second harder one and it blew my shirt up. I couldn't help but laugh nervously as I held it back down. I looked back at the man realizing he had gotten a good look at my ass..again. He was breathing hard and the smile on my face faded. How long could I get away with teasing him purposefully or not before he raped me? I knew it was coming I could feel it..I just didn't know when.

Thankfully I wasn't strapped to a table or strung up in some barn somewhere being sliced and tortured until he decided to do it. I wanted to get his focus off of me.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

He stood frozen for a moment before nodding his head. He looked so much like a predator in that moment..it unnerved me.

"Because it's abandoned?" I continued.. thinking of anything and everything to ask him. He gave me another nod.

"Are you angry that I'm still here?" I had to know..know what his intentions were. He shook his head no. The morning breeze floated around us again the sound of the trees drowning out everything else. I held my shirt down firmly this time but he was walking towards me now. I only backed up a step before firmly holding my ground. No, don't act afraid.

He stepped right up against me and the contrast of his warmth at my front and the cold breeze at my back had me shivering, had my nipples hardening again and he was rubbing against them as he moved. His warm hand was on my neck now..

"I'm Roxie." I managed to say between my skipping heartbeats. "My name is Roxie..well short for Roxanne. What's your name?" He didn't reply.. his large hand wrapped around my wrist and he led me back down..underground. He locked my ankle back in place and placed the keys back in his pocket. I wanted to sleep a little more anyway before I swiped those keys again and got to the van.

(Jason)

He watched her fall asleep and then gently unlocked her ankle cuff. She would try to run he knew that. She said she needed exercise and now he had a source of entertainment other than killing. Eventually it would be more..a good more.

Jason left the tunnels and went to her companions camp. He located the keys to their vehicle quickly and placed it in plain sight by a tent. Then he took out his machete and sliced all of the tires before promptly siphoning the gas from the tank. He predicted the girl..Roxie..would be exhausted after all the running and then when she had no fight left he would lock her back in. He recalled her genuine smile as she had looked up at the sky and held the cloth down..it was nice to see. Jason wanted to return to the bed but he still needed to disarm all of the lethal traps. He decided to leave the hanging nets. It would be easier just to cut her down and take her back.

He returned down the tunnel after dawn and laid next to her..placing a hand on her bare hip. He enjoyed doing that now.

(Roxie)

He's touching me, I thought. I was actually very comfortable at the moment. Warm and under a thin dirty blanket but that was okay. I was just tired..very tired..and I'd have to wait for him to fall asleep anyway before operation 'steal a key' went active. In the meantime..the warm circles he rubbed into my skin lulled me back to sleep...

I woke with him still next to me and I realized two things at once..he was asleep and I wasn't locked to the bed. I could go. No need to even grab the key. That's exactly what I was going to do. Hopefully it was still daytime and I could see the traps.

Getting off of the bed without waking him was the hardest part but I managed. I debated whether or not to grab another sharp object from the box, which was still spilled all over the floor, but I just wanted out of there. I got to the entrance of the room and turned back to make sure he was still sleeping.

He was sitting up on the edge of the bed with his gauze wrapped head turned in my direction. Shit! He wasn't jumping up to grab me or anything..if I took off he would and I still had to climb through the hatch..

"I really have to go pee..will you help me up?" I instantly changed tactics..he was going to take me to the surface. He nodded and stood. The man watched me as he sheathed his still blood crusted machete at his hip and I held back a shiver. Bear traps weren't the only thing I needed to worry about.

We walked side by side down the tunnel and he was tall enough to just reach up and pop the door open. When he jumped and pulled himself through so gracefully his shirt had lifted and...whoa..

What did this guy do? Chop wood and hunt all day? I reached out before I knew what I was doing and my fingernails lightly scraped down his hard stomach. Nothing but pure muscle. He lifted himself through and held two hands out for me to grab. I took them and let him pull me through. I landed on him so I wouldn't fall back down through the hole and he went to grab my hand.

I jerked back responsively but he didn't seem to mind. He moved slower and took my hand before promptly pulling up a little of his shirt again and placed my hand on his stomach. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips..we did the same earlier in the bed, him jerking away from me and all. He then moved my hand down..down back to that hard spot in his pants. I tentatively squeezed.

He finally made a noise..a slight grunt deep in his throat and my heart started to pound. I pulled away.

"I still have to go to the bathroom." I whispered and he hesitated like he didn't want us to move but he pushed the jammed bus door right open.

Again we walked side by side in silence to the shower building..I didn't remember seeing toilets there. Once we were back inside he led me to a hidden room behind the shower room and there were two stalls in the womens. I did my business not quite touching the dirty toilet seat and was relieved there were freshly wrapped toilet paper rolls still stuffed on the shelves. I helped myself and then did my best to wash my hands..at least all the water was clear.

He was waiting for me outside the door and I really didn't want to go back underground yet.

"Maybe something else to eat?" He nodded again and led me back to the cafeteria building where I sat at the table. He tapped it again with his machete like last time and I knew this was it..this was my chance. He disappeared into the back and I took a moment to gather my courage..if I failed this time he might decide he was better off alone.

I ran out of the building not caring about anything else at that moment but freedom. I could clearly see the paths in the daytime and I took the main one all the way to camp in record time. My life depended on it. I reached camp in a whirlwind and immediately found the van keys just laying next to the tent. I snatched them up and ran to the car unlocking the door and jumping in the drivers seat. I turned the key but nothing happened..what the hell.. I tried again and nothing.

Frustrated I stormed out and smelled gasoline for the first time..and then I saw the tires. They were all flat! Every goddamn one of them! He must have known..shit.. I was really hoping to not have to go on foot.

I had to..I couldn't just wait here to be caught. I started off at a sprint down the dirt road keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. A sudden overhanging sign came into view and my heart leapt in my throat.

We had passed by the 'Camp Crystal Lake' sign to get here..that must have been it! I was almost there! Suddenly he was there..with his machete in his hand and I slid a little in the dirt to stop. I didn't think..just moved back in the direction of the van. I had to take a shortcut through the woods and just be extra careful, if I kept to the path where I was going I would be more predictable.

I cut to the right and made a beeline through the forest hoping my leg wouldn't snap off at any moment. Would he just shoot me down with an arrow? Or make it personal with the machete?

One second I was running and the next the ground was suddenly below me! I screamed and held on for dear life and I was suddenly eight to nine feet off of the ground in some kind of net. Better than a bear trap but still..was I going to die now?

My sweaty hands shakily checked every knot for a weak spot or something but there were none. Why couldn't he just let me go?

Because you would tell moron..you would tell and the cops would show up for your dead friends bodies..

Suddenly I was falling again! I shrieked as the the net roughly dropped to the ground again. What the fu..? I looked up and there he was..machete and all. He took a few steps closer but I was just too exhausted to do anything.

The man held out his hand..probably to yank me up before he sliced my head off. When I didn't take his hand he untangled me from the rest of the net. His large hand was in front of me again and I took it.. there was no slashing or screaming after that; no pain. I flinched when he put his machete back in its sheath but he paid me no mind he just lifted me into his arms and carried me back down...down into the dungeon.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :) I don't own any Friday the 13th or Jason Voorhees..just my characters.


	3. Chapter 3

(Roxie)

I woke to pitch darkness and saw something move from the corner of my eye. It was the man..my eyes were adjusting and I watched him place the bow over his shoulder.

"Are you leaving?" I asked so softly I didn't think he would hear but he turned at my words and seemed to study me for a moment.

His hand wrapped around the bow and shook it a little in response.

"You're going hunting?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Hunting..people?" He shook his head no.

"Can I come?" I asked..it would be better than being stuck down here for another day. He just stared at me after that and then he huffed..like..a laugh..was he laughing at me? I watched him turn and leave without looking back once. Why would he keep letting you out if you ran everytime?

Maybe if I got out and followed him the whole time..see how he liked being stalked. I looked down at my locked ankle and back at the spilled box of metal fragments still spread on the dirt floor.. some tweezers and the stool for the hatch should do it...

The outdoor breeze was amazing and I breathed it in..locks weren't so hard to undo with tweezers. For a moment I just sat on the wooden picnic bench next to the kitchen in plain sight of the entrance and most of the front of camp, just enjoying the scenery. I sighed as my leg bounced on it's own..deep down my instincts were telling me run again but I wouldn't get anywhere. I did want to move though I was too restless in that room it was so boring here if I were being honest. Maybe that's why he wanted someone else here..maybe he was bored too. Not that I cared how he felt. A sudden snap had me looking to my left at the treeline behind the kitchen cabin..maybe he was hunting that way. I stood and watched my every step for traps while I made my way towards the sound..

(Jason)

The trail was quiet again. He had heard the light sound of a step..the deer that kept evading him, perhaps. He was determined..he would get it this time. Jason notched a homemade wood and bone arrow into his also self made bow and aimed towards the sound. The deer was there..he was big. That deer would feed the both of them for a long time..

Suddenly a loud noise came from behind him and the deer ran off so quick. Trespassers! Jason spun with the grace of a predator and let loose an arrow at the target straight behind him..

A sudden female gasp of pain reached his ears and he knew what had happened. First he was afraid..then he was furious.

(Roxie)

He doesn't even know I'm here, I thought with a small smile. I watched him aiming at something farther ahead into the trees and suddenly I was afraid..what if it was a person he were aiming at? Did he..eat people? The thought almost gagged me and I had to let that theory go..I just had to. Maybe if I got a little closer I could see what it was.. the loudest leaf crackled under my sneaker and I stood there in shock. I was a deer in headlights as he swung his bow around..

He wouldn't..unless he thought I was running. He let the arrow go..this was it. I had pushed my luck I'm dead. The arrow made contact and I gasped. His arrow was sticking out my thigh..all I could I do was blink down at it in shock.

There's an arrow in my leg.. I didn't feel it at first. Everything seemed so surreal. He was running towards me and he threw his bow to the side in his haste to get to me. I studied his reaction..had he meant to shoot me? Surely not.

Suddenly I couldn't stand due to the striking pain jolting up and down my whole body it seemed, his large hand steadied behind my back to break most of my fall and I winced..

"I guess I found you." I laughed dryly. More sudden pain in my roots had me crying out almost in tears this time. The man had tangled his fingers in my tresses and pulled my head back by the roots. He obviously didn't find this situation funny. I held back the tears and watched his hand encircle my ankle in a clear fashion of 'I locked you up..so stay that way'. He didn't give me time to respond.

I screamed all over again when he suddenly snapped half of the arrow off and gritted my teeth when he lifted my leg expertly before gripping the sharp point and pulling the rest of the way. He then took out some cloths from his pocket to pack into and then tie around both wounds tightly. By the end of it I was sweating and shaking..he had been rough on purpose. Teaching me a lesson of some sort.. The man stood and I watched him silently collect his bow and place it over his shoulder. His thudding boots kept pace with my thudding heart and he swung me not so gently up into his arms. He gave a sigh as though he were dealing with a child and then we started back to the kitchen..

(Jason)

"I guess I found you."

Her words kept repeating in his head long after they returned down here in the dark. Long after she begged him not to..after she confessed she hated it and hated him for bringing her here, hated him for taking away people she loved. Jason had let her scream and rave it all out of her system she had hopped and broken a few more things in her rage while he silently stood guard at the tunnels entrance. Watching her.

Eventually she became frustrated by his lack of response or remorse that she flung herself on the bed despite her injury and cried herself to sleep...

Jason slipped next to her in bed finally when all was quiet. There they both slept peacefully for a time..

(Roxie)

I was lying naked on the picnic table by the kitchen cabin getting some sun and minding my own business when a tall man all dressed with a mask is suddenly standing by the treeline. I should run..my mind says but I stay there with my eyes firmly attached to tall figure now ghosting towards me. He is now standing between my knees and runs his fingertips down my stomach..down to..

I jerk awake and cry out in pain..trying to remember where I was and hoping it wasn't naked outside. I am in the dungeon and my throat still feels slightly raw from screaming at him.. the new pain in my thigh is what woke me. Or maybe it was because I had to pee. My mind flew to my personal bathroom at home and I suddenly missed it. My mom and sister would know in another few days that something was wrong.. when no one returned any texts or calls. Would they alert the police or just chalk it up to bad cell service in the woods..I hadn't told them exactly where we were going. I don't think we really knew ourselves, we just wanted a nice place out in the open and heard the lake was around here. Everyone knew the story of the lake nearby. I hadn't even given it much thought..the stories..of people disappearing for good. I guess I knew why now.

I hear the faint sound of boot thuds coming closer and I didn't even bother to tense up. He came around the corner with a few cans of food and I recognized the drinks we had chosen at the gas station. I ate and drank while he watched me. When I was finished he approached and knelt on his knees by my legs.

I saw the self made first aid box and laid back on the dusty pillow, but I never took my eyes off of him. Instead I watched him unwrap, clean and redress my wound. By the time he was done I was sweating again and drank more.

"What is there to do here?" I asked. "Got books? TV? I don't know." His head tilted in response to my question and I guess he wouldn't speak or take off the wraps so I couldn't identify him. Of course if I had the opportunity I would in a heartbeat.

When he didn't answer right away I looked down at his one of hands resting on the blanket over my good leg. It was warm..it was..nice. He studied me as I looked and then I looked back at his eyes.

I had seen the way they looked when he was angry..hostile even in the trail, but now they seemed softer. Was I really some pet to keep in his basement to him? The thought made my heart race and then I realized a second too late that the hand on the blanket had slipped under it to my skin. His hand traveled up to my upper thigh and my heart was beating faster..I wasn't sure if neither of us looking away made me uncomfortable or if it brought the blush to my face.

His fingertips lightly brushed upward and I should stop him now..I should..

Those fingertips caressed over my underwear starting from the bottom of my slit to the top of my privates. Only one boyfriend had ever gotten that far and I told him to stop. No one since..so why wasn't I stopping him? The man suddenly paused and I was very aware of how wet I was..of the chill running all over my body despite my recent sweating. It was..amazing. He petted my hair with his other hand and I wanted him to do it.. whatever he was going to do.

I saw him glance down and I did too..my nipples were hard again and my breathing became heavy. He didn't wait for permission.

His finger played with my most sensitive area but never under the fabric..just over. He was teasing me, I realized. Wanting me to ask to him..that much was obvious. I still had to pee and that was just making the sensations much better.

"I have to pee." He heard me but he kept going circling my clit over my underwear between his fingers and I started to whimper out of pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped and stood..moving away and I was left panting, actually wanting him to finish me off the way he was. One look at his pants though showed me he was holding back..and why would he? Why not just take me? Why take someone's life but not their virtue? I had no idea. But that had just happened and I was getting fuzzy images of a picnic bench in my mind..

A bell rang on the wall and he was suddenly out of the room. I blinked and wondered if I had imagined all this..if I really just woke up. I heard the distant thud of the hatch door closing and locking from the inside. What was going on? Then a faint speaking came from the other side of the room and it shocked me so bad I jerked my leg the wrong way.

As I gasped at the pain and adjusted to a more comfortable position, the man rounded the corner again and dug out an old radio..it was the voices. A police radio scanner?

"Chief, we've found the van and the children's belongings. The bodies were further up the hill in some kind of..pit. Only one body left to find..alive or dead..a uh, Roxanne Chase."

Another jolt went through my body at the sound of my name. The police were above us right now finding our things.

"We've searched the grounds and buildings some surrounding woods but haven't found much else."

The man turned the radio off and unhooked the bells from the wall. I couldn't risk screaming out to them not in my condition. The man came closer again and sat at the foot of the bed with his gleaming machete in his lap. He was facing the entrance to the tunnel and suddenly the urge to pee was almost unbearable. I whimpered in frustration..I couldn't make it up the hatch with my leg anyway.

He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Got a bucket?" I threw my good leg over the side of the bed and he was instantly up and moving to take my elbow. "I still have to pee." He huffed a little and I almost pushed him out of aggravation but he handed me a bucket and I pulled down my underwear right there. The urge to go bypassed him holding me steady right next to me. I finished and thankfully he took the bucket far down the tunnel before returning. Now I could relax a little better. The constant prickling of pain in my leg kept me still. I fell back asleep after a few hours of being watched by him.

The police would find me..eventually, right?

(Jason)

The pure adrenaline coursing through his veins was making him think more like an animal..a predator. As soon as she was unconscious he encircled both of her wrists and ankles to the bed. The next time she wouldn't be able to stop him from looking at what his hands were exploring. Jason grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows before heading out of the hatch and locking it from the outside..she wouldn't be able to get out even if she managed to cut her restraints. Then he rigged the bus in a knife trap that would stab the next person to open the door.

Setting off into the darkening forest, Jason notched an arrow onto the bows side and silently made his way through the woods. He listened intently for signs of life and found a few squirrels and birds he went north and heard the sound of walkie talkies clicking on and off as two officers stood on the trail. They were standing next to their cop car and Jason knew he would make quick work of them. He pulled an arrow back and aimed for the back of the first man's head.

He took a moment to exhale slowly and let the arrow fly. It whisked through the air and suddenly the first man fell in the dirt. The second man began to sputter and panic, looking in all directions in shock. Jason notched another arrow and let it fly at the next man's throat. It connected smoothly with the grace of an expert and Jason watched calmly as the man twitched while he bled out. Only until everything was still and quiet again did he move forward to inspect the car. He found gasoline in the backseat and a lighter in one of their front pockets. Jason doused their bodies and the car in the gas before lighting the flame and setting the gas trail.

It lit immediately and caught the bodies and car..it was very warm. Jason stepped back and returned to the bus to find his trap already triggered but no body..

There was no chance of her escaping..but when Jason went inside the hatch was also unlocked.

That's when he heard them..back outside by the treeline. There was another man in the same blue uniform taking Roxie away. She was wrapped in a big jacket but he could see her brown hair and her limping form. He needed to bring her back.

(Roxie)

"You don't understand..this man is smart and he killed all my friends!"

"I do understand, Miss. I've been doing this for twenty years. My partners are here with their car as well mine is just through here." The man who has cut me loose replied while half carrying and half dragging me through the woods. I wasn't going as fast as he would of liked due to my lack of shoes and me looking for more traps..and of course my poor leg.

"Your partners are probably dead already." I muttered back but he had heard me. A sudden smell of smoke reached our noses and we paused to see the fiery blaze through the gap in the branches. It was obviously a police vehicle and I was afraid to look down but I did and saw two charred lumps on the dirt trail. We both guessed who that was.. This was getting too much for me to comprehend.

"Get behind me!" He suddenly shouted and I did, looking to where his gun was pointed at the treeline. The man stood holding his bow and looked menacing while doing nothing. It sent a strange shiver down my spine. The cop wasted no time..no warning and no warning shot. He aimed and fired.

My ears immediately started to ring and I plugged my ears as I crouched beside a thick tree. Peeking around the corner..I couldn't believe what I saw. The cop was firing until his clip was empty and every one of the bullets hit the man somewhere, the stomach, arm, other places I hadn't caught, but he was still coming! Walking towards the cop with ease and lifting him into the air by his collar.

Would he attack me if I tried to stop him? I only had time to think that before the man has his hands around the cops neck and then..snap!

His lifeless body dropped to the ground and I fell back behind the tree hoping it would hide me from view. With my hand over my mouth to muffle the noise I turned back to watch him torch the other cop and his car as well.

Wouldn't all the smoke bring the rest of the authorities right to his camp? Did he know that? I could hear his boot thuds as he finished his work and adjusted his bow over his shoulder..I needed to go..now. I crept as quietly around the blaze of flames and made it back to the trails entrance.

I made the mistake of looking back just as he turned to see me sneaking away. I hobbled and tried to limp as fast as I could but his long legs carried him quicker. I almost tripped but his large hand caught me around my upper arm and I was yanked back up into his side.

I hadn't caught my breath yet but I fought to step away from him and keep my large shirt around my thighs at the same time. I could tell by his body language that his patience had run out with me and I was afraid of what he might do..but I was also a little excited by what he might do. It was a terrifying combination that had me wanting to run and wanting to fall into his arms.

Neither of those things happened though as I was again slung into his arms as he rushed back to the famous picnic table. Instead of going back to the bus he took an opposite turn that went past the lake and slightly away from the campgrounds. Where were we going now?

A small cabin that looked on the verge of collapsing came into view. A slight oath led to the front porch where the roof was falling and leaning on it's last limb. The windows were broken and everything was dusty. We went in and the inside was just as grimy as the outside.

It suddenly clicked in my head that this was where we were going to be hiding while the police sent more backup for the others. He dumped me roughly into a dusty recliner and I sneezed, bringing another stabbing pain from my leg. How long would we be here? I caught him standing by the locked the front door and staring at me.

"What? Why are you trying to keep me here?" I demanded and stood even if I was wobbling in pain. He took a cautionary step toward me and I took one back. I was shocked again by how wide his shoulders were..how much larger he was compared to me. How he could crush me in an instant if he so pleased..but he didn't..he kept trying to fix me.

Now he was looking at me like I were a meal and sauntered forward breathing heavily. I could clearly see his erection bulging through his jeans and knew this was it..I couldn't run anywhere, couldn't hide. I stumbled back but he had already pinned me to wall with his hips. He purposefully avoided my injured thigh and he looked down at me so hungrily I almost teared up from anxiety. He placed a leg between mine and moved my good one farther apart from my injured one.

The cool air hit between my now spread legs and I shivered against him earning a grunt from deep in his throat. Before I could stop him his hands had grabbed the hem of the tshirt and yanked it over my head. Gasping I tried to slightly yank it back but to no avail it was a few feet away in the dirt and I was exposed.

The mans hands grabbed and played at my chest and it made my breath quicken..made my knees go weak.

He wasn't hurting me..yet..I had spoken too soon as his large hands grabbed my underwear and with the other one unsheathed his gleaming machete!

I gasped in shock not at all expecting this of all things..but there was only a slight tug and rip and my underwear had been cut to shreds. He tossed his machete across the room and suddenly we were on the floor with my back to the rough carpet. My leg was only bothering me minamally while his hands wrapped my legs around his waist. I was so exposed and open..it was such a rush.

He pushed his clothed erection into my wet folds and I moaned at the rough sensation that made me want more. His large hand cupped me between my legs and then he was touching me..making me gasp. Making me feel things I had never thought possible, especially like this.

His fingers were inside me now and the feeling was so foreign it was a mix of pleasure and pain. I whimpered deep in my throat and his rough fingertips teased my clit until a sudden warmth started to pool in my lower stomach.

"Yes..," I breathed and he slowed his movements. My eyes opened to see why he was stopping and realized he was just enjoying the moment..his lidded eyes could be seen behind the wraps and he was breathing heavily. He wanted me to beg for it..to want him to finish me off..and I did.

"Please..don't stop." He leaned his head into my throat at my words and I could hear him smelling my hair deeply..his fingers returned to my body with a new excitement that hadn't been there before..

(Jason)

This was the moment..it had come a lot sooner and not as he had expected but it was here. He was taking her..here and now. He laid her down gently on the floor to not disturb her injury and unsheathed his large cock from his pants..

A sudden explosion in the distance had them both pausing to listen.. most likely it was the vehicles finally exploding..they could still smell the smoke from there. He was about to continue to line his member with her pretty pink wet slit..he slid in just a little and then..he was suddenly inside of a female.

She suddenly gasped in pain and pleasure but didn't tell him to stop as he moved deeper..losing himself in the feeling of her hot tight walls clenching around him. He groaned like he never had before and pulled out slightly just to repeat the motion again. Jason touched her little spot above her entrance and her she gasped with him. He was bursting with energy and adrenaline and finally she spoke.

"Fuck me..fast." She moaned. "Before I change my mind."

He took her words quite seriously and quickened his pace finding it wetter and easier to slide back and forth. Her mewling cries and fingernails digging into his shirt sent such a pleasant shiver through Jason's body that he felt something stronger building. A pleasure so deep he lost himself grabbing her hips and thrusting into her without remorse. Jason found his voice more in that moment than he had in decades and he roared an animalistic cry that bounced off of the walls.

After that, everything in the forest was still and silent again.


End file.
